Far from you
by GothicGirl-MC
Summary: Sam,dos años luego de irse a una secundaria privada, nos cuenta su antigua relación y el por qué de su frialdad. DxS, Oneshot.


¿Cómo empezó todo?

_Comenzamos siendo amigos, de los mejores, yo estudiaba en una secundaria pública, en la Casper High, y mi vida era perfecta. No era popular, pero tenía a dos grandes amigos. Tucker era, es un geniecillo electrónico, buen amigo, gran consejero, Danny… Él era mi fuerza, mi todo, compartíamos cada cosa, nada se nos iba por alto._

_Luego de la tan larga amistad, ambos nos dimos cuenta de que ese sentimiento que nos unía era algo más que amistad. Nunca nos llegamos a besar para entonces._

¿Y cómo era él?

_Físicamente, tenía los ojos azules como el cielo pero a la vez verdes cual brillante esmeralda. Su cabello era negro azabache, tan alborotado y rebelde como él, mas en ciertos casos era gris y brillante, pacífico y tranquilo, como él. Es más o menos de mi estatura y de contextura delgada, pero fuerte. El me proporcionaba tanto calor, pero a la vez tanto frío, él me mantenía en equilibrio._

Tu descripción no me es muy asimilable, no entiendo.

_Es algo que solo yo sé, algo que solo yo comprendí de sus tantos misterios._

Bueno,¿y sentimentalmente?

_Era la persona más íntegra de todo el universo. Luchaba por los demás, a pesar de que éstos no lo trataban bien, no le hacía daño a nadie, buscaba la tranquilidad y defendía sus ideales. Intentaba siempre hacerme sentir bien y le entristecían mis lágrimas, sus abrazos eran lo más reconfortante que hay._

Es muy igual a ti, con razón lo quieres con tanto esmero.

_Lo amo con toda el alma, con todo el corazón y con toda la mente, su rostro me persigue por las noches y daría inclusive mi vida sólo por volverlo a ver aunque sea por un segundo más, para poder besarlo y decirle cuanto le quiero, abalanzarme sobre él y dejar que me lleve el momento._

Se llegaron a besar?

_Nuestro primer beso, fue el último día de mi estancia en Casper, lo único que hicimos fue llorar, él me suplicaba, me abrazaba e intentaba detenerme, pero nadie lo pudo impedir. Se acercó a mí y me besó como nadie nunca lo había hecho, sentí que volaba, que no había nada más, solo él, sus labios y yo._

¿Nunca lo volviste a ver?

_Sí lo hice, y fue el momento más nostálgico de mi vida, incluso más que la muerte de mi padre, a los 6 años. La más gratificante fue hace meses, yo fui a mi instituto, donde practico las actividades en las que mis padres me obligan a estar, y justamente cuando iba saliendo, él entraba. Yo me quedé atónita, y él lo primero que hizo fue besarme y abrazarme, con lágrimas en los ojos. Yo le correspondí tomándolo del rostro. Quisiera poder revivir aquello. La segunda vez, lo vi en el parque, donde hacen la bailo terapia, él estaba allí y su hermana y sus padres trataban de hacerlo bailar, pero él se veía desganado y triste. Me acerqué a ver si era verdad, y lo comprobé. Su mirada cambió y me abrazó, me hizo señas acerca de sus padres y yo entendí que ellos nunca supieron que teníamos algo, excepto su hermana Jazz. Él se puso animado y comenzó a bailar cómicamente, mientras yo reía. Por desgracia, no pude obtener su número de teléfono, mis padres me sacaron, porque según ellos eso era algo de "chusmas". _

¿Y como te pusiste después de haberlo visto?

_Recuperé la esperanza, volví a mis aburridas, pero activas actividades y recuperé mi sonrisa. Cerraba los ojos y soñaba despierta en volverlo a encontrar._

¿Influyo tu relación con él en la secundaria?

_Si, pero no de la manera que piensas. Cuando estábamos juntos, éramos juntos, con Tucker, los mejores de las clases. Cuando me separé de él y vine para acá, antes de conocerte, era pésima. No tenía ganas de estudiar, ni de comer, e incluso no dormía hasta que lo encontré y retome mi rumbo soñando algún día volver a estar con él._

¡Wow! Todo esto es muy romántico! ¿Puedo algún día escribir sobre ello?

_Como gustes. Ahora ya debemos dormir, mañana es otro día._

Gracias por confiar en mí, Sam. Buenas noches!

_Buenas noches Angie._

_xXx-.-xXx-.-xXx-.-xXx-.-xXx-.-xXx_

**Al día siguiente…**

**Sam camina como de costumbre hacia la estación de metro (tren), para viajar hacia su casa, ya que era fin de semana y el internado les obliga a ir a su hogar.**

**Se sentó en una silla, la única vacía. Al lado de ella se encontraba un jóven, ojos azules, cabello negro… Un momento!... No, no puede ser!**

_Tú… tú eres Daniel Fenton, ¿Danny?_** Preguntó ella confusa.**

Y tu eres Sam?! **Ella le respondió asintiéndole y Daniel, en seguida, la beso furtivamente en los labios. Ella se aferró a él como para nunca volver a dejarlo ir.**

_Te amo! Te amo te amo te amo!!! _**Dijo emocionada Sam, con un brillo especial en los ojos. Él solo le dijo:**

Te amo también Sam, nunca te volveré a dejar alejarte de mi.

**xXx-.-xXx-.-xXx-.-xXx-.-xXx-.-xXx**

**Fin**

**Espero que sea de su agrado, Este fic está dedicado a una de mis mejores amigas, ella sabrá quién es. No es exactamente como me lo contaste, porque tu chico no era mitad fantasma y todo eso pero… je, espero que entiendas.**

**Todo lo que está subrayado es lo que dice Danny, lo que está en cursiva es lo que dice Sam, lo que está normal es lo que dice Angie (Inspirada en mi, por razones obvias), y lo que está en negrita es la narración.**

**Dejen reviews n-n!**


End file.
